


A poor man's dream

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 06/06/15 [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: stars and/or masquerade</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poor man's dream

   A star is a powerful thing, when one believes. Star dust can cure illness and a wish on one of those celestial goddesses can make your dreams come true.

   Martin Crieff, sitting on the floor on his rotting shack, closes his eyes against the breeze and wishes to got to the ball, escape his wicked brother for one night. One night where he doesn't break his back with work not befitting of a mule.

   That's when the silver glow begins, shining throughout the room.

   Martin brings his hands level with his eyes and sees them shine. He's glowing.

   The rags get transformed; where they were once threadbare and patched is now a beautiful white suit.

   The glow fades, but not completely, and there's a whisper in his ear; "Those who are pure of heart get their wish". He almost feels loved.

   He creeps cautiously towards the mirror in the corner, cracked and dirt-smeared. A swan-like mask completes the ensemble and he feels beautiful.

   "Touch the mirror..." The whisper advises. He pulls a face, but does so.

   He touches the glass, but it's almost like it's there but not, non-corporeal where it should be. He goes forward still, and his hand disappears.

   "Go on," the whisper urges, he closes his eyes and surges forward.

   When he opens his eyes, he's at the palace, the ball in full swing. Couples dance in coloured costumes and the lights, the smells, the colours, the movement threaten to overwhelm him.

   The King, Douglas the Lionhearted, sits on the throne and surveys the guests with mild interest, but nothing too involved. The their eyes meet.

   Martin's pale face heats and the king gazes at him, pushing himself off the pedestal and landing with two feet firm on the ground.

   Couples part, stop dancing, and watch with the precision of hawks as the king takes Martin's hand, places a large palm on his waist, drawing him close.

   Martin doesn't know if he's breathing.

   The king gently sways him and the secret commoner feels himself easing into the motion.

   Couples resume dancing, laughing; Martin breaths the king's warm scent and thanks his lucky stars.


End file.
